Love Napper
by RimeBlau1999
Summary: Because of his defensing for the pride of his clan. Yata Misaki leads himself to the warm arms of despair of Saruhiko Fushimi.. (yaoi) My first story...BTW...this is some sort of rape... I'm so sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Love-napper  
Misaki x Fushimi

Rolling down the pavement..

Misaki, on his skateboard rolled down to reach the most secluded place of Shizume city..

It was said that, there is a strain that kidnaps small kids and murder them there..

And that strain has an ability to run faster than a ferrari's speed limit...

Acting on his own, again, without even telling others, Misaki is willing to capture that strain and beat him without mercy

"I'll capture him no matter what.. don't underestimate HOMRA. " he muttered as he emitted fire to his board to quickened its pace..

Not for long, Misaki has finally found the secluded building and went inside..

It's dark, and he wished he had brought a flashlight..

But if he was to bring one, he'll be dead meat if the strain has attacked him first before he could even make a move..

As he reached the darkened corridors, he suddenly heard footsteps at the back..

'Who's there?' Yata asked in his head, excitement filled his mind..

It was like searching for a gold in an easy trap..

His body itching for a fight..

As he backed up and leaned against the wall of the building

While walking sidewards, unexpectadly..

WAM!

someone hitted him at the back of his head that made him unconcious..

Hours later...

'Nnnggg...where... am... i?' Misaki asked in his head..

He opened his eyes but found his vision covered by some plain black hankie, also his hands were tied up above his head by chains..

This is bad..

'W-what's going on?'

But then..

Misaki felt something more worse than being blind and chained..

O_O

'F*ck!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" shouted Misaki, shocked filled him as he tried to move his body to remove somebody's fingers pressing inside of him..

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH..ST-STO-mmmfff!" A hand suddenly covered his mouth to suppress his screams...

'Heh... wonderful'the other guy thought as he viewed Misaki's exotic figure infront of him as he licked his lips..

"Mmmmm! Mmm! Mmm-!" Misaki's screams of protests were shutted up when a thrust of something bigger than three fingers..

O_O!'N-no.. '

Misaki can't believe what's happening.. he is practically raped by an unknown guy..

'I-it hurts!' Misaki screamed in his head..

The pain is undeniable!

And because of that pain, Misaki tried burning the chains but it was no use, instead it burned his wrists..

'Impossible!'

Tears sprung from his eyes and a translucent of salivas filled his mouth full that it poured out into his rapists hand..

"Ngh!... Ngh!... Ya-Ngh!... Ngh!.."

Misaki grunted in pain with every hard thrusts, his hands balling to fist, toes curling, his eyes closing, wishing this undeniable pain to end soon..

But that pain suddenly, slowly subsided and something weird is building up inside of him.. he couldn't understand what's happening to him neither to his body.. he didn't even notice he's stopped struggling..

Slowly, the guy removed his hand from Misaki and a strands of translucent salivas fell out of Misaki's mouth..

"Haa...haa...haa...haa.."

Misaki breathed heavily for air and is still unable to speak but other than all that...

Misaki never expected to feel unsatisfied. He feels wanted something he doesn't know, wait no scratch that...

He knows it... he knows what he wants..

As much as he hates to admit it but its the truth..

He wants MORE of it...

He can't take any longer, the guy infront of him hasn't move yet by an inch since, his shaft is still inside Misaki's..

'Tch! F*ck!'

O_O!

Out of reflex, Misaki's legs suddenly interlocked, pushing the other guy's hips to move..

"F*ck!" Misaki silently cursed under his breath..

He heard a soft chuckle and felt his arms on each other side of his head..

Thrust!

"HYAA! A-ahh.." Misaki flinched from the sharp thrust but with mostly filled with pleasure..

Thrust..."Ah.."

Thrust... "Ah..Ha-..ah!"

'What?! No... I can't be wanting this!'

Thrust... "Ahh.. Ahh.."

'But...'

Thrust... "Ahh.. hii! ..mmm.." 

'F-faster..'

Thrust!

'Why...?' 

"Hya!..mm..!

Thrust! "Tch... o-onega-(thrust!) Ah!"

'Please?' The other guy ask in his head, but knowing Misaki for years, He thinks he knows what Misaki means..

So as result, the other guy looked for his spot and hit it with too much force..

"HYAA! Haa..haa.. haa..!"

It was enough pleasure for him to see Misaki arched his back, his mouth dripping with wetness, disheveled black tank top that shows his HOMRA mark, his buddy spurting.. seems he came already..

But that's not yet the end,

'You're not coming yet my dear Misaki,NOT YET'

And without mercy, the other started pounding on Misaki with unstoppable and fast rhythm..

"Fwa-!..Haa!..Ma-.. ma-...tte..! Hyaa!"

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!  
Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

"Fuu... St-stop!..haa..haahh..AH! C-can't... haa! S-stop! Haa.. Yaa.. get it out! Let go! Mmmfff! ..."

Misaki tried shouting for protests but they were not quite sounded like the ones he wanted to sound them like although all of them were unheard with strong hard thrusts of the other and the rough, forceful kisses of which Misaki unconciously gave it with an answer..

Pain is colliding with too much pleasure.. the other's thrusts has gone more faster and forcefull, hitting the spot that could make Misaki grow more and more crazy..

He can't bear it no more.. he's gonna break once more...

Their breaths synchronizing heavily, both of them reach their climax..

"Ngh...mmmfff...ha-mmff.. !"

Hearing Misaki's moans is enough for the other to come too, and finally, Misaki released again that spurted to his stomach while the other released inside Misaki's which made him moan and shiver

Misaki breath for air as the other let go of his tiny crimsoned lips trying not to look like a fresh fish caught from underwater...

"Huff...huff...huff...f*ck.."Misaki cursed and slowly, his conscience drifting...exhausted from the unexpected experiences in his life...

The guy infront of him is still catching husky breaths...

He pulled out and stared at the beautiful yet wasted Misaki and was filled with delight..

He went down again and hugged Misaki's thin, fragile pale white body to his long arms..  
"I got you now Misaki.. I caught you, locked you perfectly in my cage.. No one can take you, not even HOMRA or the SCEPTER 4.. You. Are. Mine. Only mine. No one could even save you. You are my-"

The guy backed off a bit to pull the blindfold and found Misaki's halfclosed eyes, His lips hanging, salivas dripping from his mouth, his cheeks are in a shade of pink..

'You do have that amazing beauty of yours..' the guy complimented in his head, satisfied to see Misaki so wasted..

"- MY CUTE LITTLE RED BIRD, Miiiiisaaaaakiiiii?"

'Huh?'

That was the last thing Misaki heard before he drifted off to sleep...

'Huh?'

Darkness...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

In his sleep, Misaki saw someone..

He 's facing his back on him

'A dream?'

Misaki was about to call out to that guy when he recognized the person was wearing...

A uniform..

A blue tailcoat with a white modernized collar that lift upwards ..

It was the uniform of the Blues..

The uniform of the knowned Scepter 4...

Suddenly, the guy in the Scepter 4 uniform turned around slowly.. facing Misaki..

As Misaki soon sees his face, His eyes went wide with shock, mouth hanging open, his heart beating...

"Sa-s-Saruhiko... " he stuttered..

Tensed, he prepared himself for the outcome of this unexpected meeting, forgetting this is just a dream...

The Saruhiko guy infront of him smirked and slowly he pulled out his sword and said...

"Fushimi...kinkyuu, batou.."

In one second, Saru is already infront of Misaki, aiming his sword into Misaki's neck..

Misaki, was too shocked to move, lost his balance and was about to stumble when he felt an arm grabbed his waist at the back and pulled him back up...

It was Saruhiko who got him. Saru smiled, his sword was gone but his glowing in red flames knife was there...

Misaki felt nervous and tried to get away from his grasp when he felt a sharp object was also being pointed behind his back..

'Shit!'

Misaki couldn't escape, two knives were aimed at him.. 

"Miiiisaaaakiiiii~" saru called out, singing his name silently and gave him a grim grin...

"S-saru.. wha-"

O_O?

Misaki was caught off when Saru suddenly dived down and invaded his mouth..

The kiss was forceful.. and not for long became a torture of lack of air..

"S-saru...mmfff ha-"

Saru's tounge felt like knives, attacking Misaki's mouth..

'Wait... this is... a dream... right?'(Chotto... kore wa... yume ga, ne?)

Despite realizing this is a dream Misaki felt like everything seems surreal...

Saruhiko suddenly pulled out and grabbed Misaki's nape, entangling his fingers unto the short guy's crimson hair...

Misaki felt a pang of pain over his head as Saru keep on pulling his head through his hair...

"W-what the-? Let go of me!" Misaki muttered and stared at Saru's eyes..

A mistake..

Misaki regretted looking at his eyes, and now he can't take his eyes off it...

Saruhiko's clear ocean blue eyes were full of lust, bloodlust..

"S-Saru...?!"

"Misaki, You are now my little red bird... locked up in my unescapable cage.. you are mine, okay? Miiiisaaaaakiiiiiii~"

'No...'

"Shut up!"

"Misaki~ stop denying... and be with me..." with that, synchronizingly he thrusted both knives to their chests...

Blood spurted out Misaki's mouth...

"S-saru...w-what-"

Misaki was cutted of when Saru suddenly hugged him from behind and quickly stabbed the sword ri

"GAAHHH!" Misaki cried as he jumped up, awaken from a terrifying dream...

"What's with that dream? Shit..."

But it seems so real...

The pain in the head, his face, his knives grazing his skin, the fear, his lips and tounge...

Unconciously, Misaki touched his lips, remembering that part of the dream...

Why does it feel like it really happened...

Suddenly, a clack of a door suddenly brought him back from his senses...

'Where am I? Oh...yeah.. I was...'

A bad memory seeped through Misaki's mind... remembering what happened earlier was worser than his dream..

He was raped by a guy...

A shiver ran down his spine, his heart beating faster, his breaths became erratic..

'Raped..'

Fear crept unto him while thinking of that word..

"I was raped?"

Misaki wondered aloud, confused with his statement in the dark room...

But... but that can't be!

Fear gripped his heart once again..

Who? Could it be the strain?

But I thought it only kidnaps and kills kids?

What the f*ck?

"I-impossible.."

"Well, its possible if the person was me.."

Misaki flinched from the unexpected sound of voice and started to search for it panicking...

Who... who is it?

The voice sounds familiar... 

"Who the f*ck are you! Show yourself!" Misaki shouted and readied himself to fight..

'My board's not here..'

'Guess, I'll have to fight him with my fists...'

A sudden sound of footsteps are coming..

'Shit!'

Misaki quickly started emitting red flames with his fists when suddenly...

CLANG! CLANG!

"GACK!" As Misaki raised his hands to fight.. a strong force of thin bended metal took his wrists and pinned him to the wall...

"What the...?"

"Sorry about this, but I have to take that powers of yours into consideration.. Well, it's more fun this way, right, Miiiisaaakiiii~"

Misaki's eyes went wide, and for some reason, he whole body started trembling...

This tone of voice...

The way he says my name..

One face, one name of that person revolves in Misaki's mind right now..

"Sa-... Saruhiko?" He shakily asked and stared at the darkness, expecting to see Fushimi standing infront of him with his Scepter 4 uniform on him...

He heard a chuckle which made his hair at the back of his nape, down to his arms stand up...

"Yes? Miisaakii... It's been a long time since I've seen you in a hopeless state..." The voice said and slowly showed himself..

And there he is...

Once a comrade but now a traitor of the Reds...

"SARUHIKO!" Misaki shouted angrily and struggled to freed himself from the force of metals...

"Calm down, Misaki, only I can remove those binds on yo-"

"Shut up! Let-... let go of me! You f*cking monkey!"

Saruhiko just grinned as he stared at the hopeless Misaki..

"I've decided.. to make you only mine and you can't escape me easily.. wherever you go.." and with that, Saruhiko slowly neared Misaki and crouched infront of him...

With those words, Misaki felt a chill ran down his spine. His breathing heavy, he could feel his body shaking and tiny droplets of sweat are coming out from his nape.. Misaki is nervous. Confused.

'Who is this guy infront of me?'

"W-who are you? You are Saru... right?"  
Misaki breathed out his thoughts and stared at Fushimi's eyes..

'Hah... such magnificent expression..' Fushimi thought as he carress the left cheek of Misaki which made him flinched and looked away from Fushimi's lustful eyes...

"F-...f*ck off... Don't touch me, you damn monkey.." Misaki gritted his teeth and glared at Saru...

Fushimi just sighed and pulled back and turned..

"What happened to you? YOU ARE NOT THE FUSHIMI SARUHIKO I KNOW!" Misaki cried. His eyes full of anger but mixed with confusion.

Fushimi slightly flinched from his outburst and whipped his head to him...

An unexplainable rage suddenly filled his heart as he looked at Misaki's orange sunset eyes..

"What?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" Saru asked him and lowered his head to calm himself down...

Misaki just scoffed and said, "Hah! .. Maybe you learned this to the blues? So that's what the influented to you huh? They'll turn you into a dumb monkey once you get influented by them!"

Saru glared at him making the other guy think that his pride of being a soldier of Scepter 4 trampled down..

But too bad.. Saru doesn't care about pride at all..

He thinks it's just a nuisance...  
He thinks it's his enemy..  
His rival...

'Rival?'

Saruhiko chuckled on the thought of reffering pride as his rival..

In what?

Ahh.. yes..

Pride is his rival in Misaki's priceless love..

"What's so funny? Do you think its fun to chain people here in your goddamn shit and ra-" Misaki suddenly stopped which it made Fushimi confused and saw Misaki's face gone pale wight, his mouth hanging for a bit...

'Ah...that's right..'

"What's wrong? Can't say the word? Come on, Misaki.. its just one sy-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU F*CKING MONKEY!" Misaki shouted, cutting off Fushimi...

Misaki was suddenly filled with anger, pain and grief. Tears sprung up from his eyes..


	2. Chapter 2

Love Napper Chapter 2

*Sorry for the long wait...

**SMUT, YAOI ALERT**  
(Am I too late for this warning?)

cont...

Yata was suddenly filled with anger, pain and grief. Tears sprung up from his eyes

"Ho... so you're crying now?" Fushimi snickered and neared his face..

"Shut up! "  
Yata gritted his teeth as he glared at him...

"Tch.. you motherf*cker, curse you! Go and die! "

Fushimi scoffed and said, "Misaki, you never learn do you? Hey, ever heard of this? ' A man who can't learn by himself can't evolve by himself, alone.' Well, guess not. You're all ears just to HOMRA aren't you?"

"What the-!"  
That ticked Yata off and because of it, he headbutted Fushimi... Hard...

"F*ck!" Fushimi cussed and felt a slight pang of pain; his glasses fell off.

Yata wriggled and frantically search for escape. While Fushimi's sights are still in a blur, Yata tried burning the steels that locks his wrists to the wall.

But to no avail, the metal stayed strong and firm; still pinning him back to the wall and instead burned Yata's wrists..

"F*ck!" He cussed..

At last, Fushimi found his glasses and wore them back and found out Yata's attempt of escape.

His eyes went wide as he saw him burning the locks.

"I said die-!"  
Fushimi cutted him off by grabbing his chin and said "Shut up. F*ck that hurt, Misaki,  
and because of what you did, I'll give you something you deserve." Fushimi smiled with evil as he slip one knife out of his sleeve...

A hint of weariness entered Yata's heart.. This is frustrating.. it seems anger fled..

Still he tried to look away and showed him anger with the remnants of his courage but Fushimi crushed it all as he grab his jaw and made Yata face him.. even averting the eyes is not possible..

'Shit... '

"Misakii~ even as simple as this, you can't escape from my clutches.. Here...

Let's be equal here, don't you agree?" He said. Suddenly, Yata felt something cold below his collar bone. As he saw it, a small knife is pointing at his skin.

"This.." He said and pointed his red flame mark.

"I don't want to see this.." He said and glared at it.

"What? You don't want to see something you also have? Haha! Are you trying to make me laugh? O-oh right, you did yours with burns.. Am I right? Saru?"Yata sarcastically ask; his lips quivering.

Fushimi looks at him with his usual cold eyes and smirked.

'Shit! Bad move!' Yata thought

Yata winced as Fushimi forcedly again planted his lips on him..

"Hmmmff! Sto-mm!"

'No way!'

Fushimi harshly push Yata's jaw to open his mouth.

"Mmmff...pwah! Stop!"

As Fushimi moved on torturing Yata's mouth, he moved to licking the jawline slowly down to his throat..

"Wha- Ow!" Yata cried as he felt Fushimi bit his neck like a vampire..

"I'm putting my mark on you, to prove that you are mine alone..."

"Y-you... f*ck! I'll kill you. I swear before my grave that I will. I wi- ack! Ngh hyaa.." Yata shrieked and glared at him..

Fushimi just laughed it off and continued his recent actions...

Marking another on the left side and on the upper chest..

Yata flinched as he felt Fushimi's hot tounge grazing his collarbone which Fushimi has noticed and snickered...

"A-ack! Haa... haa .. shit!"

"What? This place? Haha! You've really never change Misaki. Even this spot remembers his owner.."

"Remembers?" Yata asked as he looked at Fushimi licking his HOMRA mark. His lips turned pale..

O_O

'Wha-?'

"Sto-... Stop... Don't... Don't lick that! You can't! It-"

"What? This? Why can't I? The king that gave you this mark is already dead.."

"Shut up! You're wrong! Our king isn't dead! We have Anna!"  
"Anna? But Anna isn't the one who gave you this mark.."

"Yeah, she didn't! I know that. But when this mark was about to fade, she brought back its red again and brought HOMRA back! That's why... You don't have no right to touch it because you can't just taint Anna's red!"

Fushimi flinched from what Yata said and an unknown feeling surge through his heart..

He lowered his head that made Yata wondered what he's thinking..

'Did I hurt him? Am I going overboard?... Wait. Why am I even thinking? Am I concerned to Fushim-'

"Haha.. Anna... Huh.."

Yata's thought were caught off because of Fushimi's sudden dry laugh..

"You're right...

That's why...

I burned it..

I bled it with his crimson..

So  
Shut up.." Fushimi muttered ..

And with that, harshly pulled down Yata's pants not leaving his underwear on...

"Wha-? Saru!? What ar-!" Yata flinches as Fushimi's gropes his butt..

He felt his finger enlarging the opening...

"No- Oi! Sa-Sa- Aaaaaghh!" Pain shot through him as he felt Fushimi's two fingers entered him roughly and harshly...

"AAAH! Sto-! It- It hurts! Sa- saru! St-"

With clenched teeth, Fushimi kept on thrusting his fingers harshly inside Yata...

Tears flowed down once more from Yata's eyes...

'It hurts!'

"*sob*,AAH! Saru! Stop! Aah!"  
An unending pain fell down on Yata's and he can't wait for this to end..

"Haa.. Haa.. Ugh.. Sa-saru...*sob*"

o_o!

'Tears...' Fushimi thought and watched Yata's face brimming with tears and is in pain..

"E-enough...!" Yata sobbed and bit his lower lip so hard that it bleeded crimson blood...

His fingers clawing his palm until his nails sliced through the skin...

'Tch...'

An irritating feeling swarm over Fushimi's that he suddenly pulled out his hand and harshly grabbed Yata's cheeks...

"Whr...?" Yata huffed and looked at him...

Fushimi suddenly leaned in and lick the trail of blood that flowed from his lip...

From neck, below the chin and slowly to his mouth..

That unexpectadly soothe Yata's troubling feeling and felt the need of his lips...

As Fushimi licked the iron taste of blood of Yata's, he notice Yata's lips trembling, his tears pouring nonstop, fear is plastered all over his face and its as if his body is screaming for his mercy..

"..."

'Stop! Fushimi!'

O_O..

Tch..

"Hurry up and get out of here..."

Fushimi coldly ordered after he pulled out the iron metal locks around Yata's wrists.

'What?'

Yata is confused. He looked at Fushimi and saw him standing up and burying his face unto his palms.

"What?" With too much confusion, he absent mindedly asks..

Irritated, Fushimi put down his hands and formed them into fists...

"I said... Get out .." He darkly muttered with his jaw clenched..

'Get out? So that means, he's setting me free?'

Still in pain, Yata couldn't move and is still filled with buckets of confusion...

Fushimi looked at him and saw he's naked so he grabbed his coat and put it on him..

"Take this and go... NOW!" He shouted and looked away..

His jaw clenching, he could hear his own heart beating loudly. So loud it's as if it wants to get out..

'Calm down.. Calm down saruhiko...'

A sudden sound of door opening and light footsteps fading...

'He must've left..' He thought and felt a tingling pain all over his body..

'Shit...'

Suddenly, he felt lonely and the pain of losing...

He knew already this is going to happen.. Yet he still kept on going..

He was too scared to lose him again especially when Anna became the new red king..

He reached his limit and uncontrollably did all those sorts to Yata..

'Guess, this'll be the end...?'  
"Hahaha.." He silently laugh as that thought gave him more and more pain that he couldn't bear it any longer.

He is too scared to loose Misaki yet he did something that made him loose him..

'How pathetic am I? How stupid am I?'

"Uwaahh... I'm tired.." He said. His voice crooked and lied down the cold floor..

"Gomene... Mi..sa..ki.."

...


End file.
